U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,542 describes a broadband radial vibrator transducer having at least two laminar resonant sections coupled to a radial electromechanical transducer element where each laminar section includes at least two layers. Each resonant section has a mass layer and a compliant member layer where the compliant member layer is fixed between the transducer element and the mass layer. The compliant member allows the resonant section to mechanically resonate along with the transducer element providing at least two resonant frequencies, thereby expanding the bandwidth of the transducer.